mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy of the State
Enemy of the State is the third chapter/level in Mafia II. Background Vito wakes up to answer a phone call from his mother, who asks him if he'd already gone to see 'Mr. Papalardo' about finding an honest job. Vito lies to her, saying he was told to stop by today. Walkthrough Go see Mr. Papalardo at the Southport Docks Once the call is over, put on some clothes and head for your car. Once you get in, follow your radar to the docks. Climb up the stairs to the top and open the door. A cutscene will start playing and you will be introduced to Derek Papalardo and his associate Stephen Coyne. You then get a job to load a pile of crates for only $10. Follow Stephen and load the crates onto the truck Follow Stephen and when he stops you will see some crates. He tells you to load them onto the truck, and if any of them get lost or broken, he will get nothing. Once he's done talking, pick up a crate and load it onto the truck. Once you load one, the door will open giving you the option to continuing the crates or leave. Vito will refuse to pick up crates after the fifth one. When you leave, a small cutscene will play with Vito saying that doing that job isn't worth the money, to which Stephen responds that he doesn't want to see him around the docks anymore. Vito goes on to say he won't have to and that he can make a lot more money working with Joe. Stephen responds surprised that Vito knows Joe and tells Vito to follow him. Once the scene is over, follow Stephen back to Derek's office. Another cutscene plays where Stephen informs Derek that Vito knows Joe. Derek, finding this hard to believe, asks Vito if he doesn't mind him calling Joe and asking if knowing him is true. Before he makes the call, he pulls out a pistol, just in case Joe does not answer or Joe says he does not know Vito. Joe does answer and informs Derek that Vito is telling the truth. Derek gives Vito another job: collect $10 fee from each of the port workers to pay the monthly barber's fee. Collect the barber's fee Just exit Derek's office and head downstairs. Talk to a few of the workers. Some of them will give you the money, others you have to push around when prompted to get them to pay you. After collecting the money from three workers, a cutscene will play, where one of the workers refuses to pay and would rather fight you. Just beat him up and after that's done another cutscene will play with Vito stating in simple terms anyone else who has a problem with paying the fee can have the same fate as the worker he just beat up. Vito then takes the cash back up to Derek who will thank you and give you $50 as your cut along with another $50 for beating up the angry worker. He will mention that Joe called at told Vito to meet him at Freddy's in Little Italy. Just get back to your car and drive to Freddy's. At Freddy's When you arrive, head inside and go upstairs. When up there, a cutscene will play where you meet Joe and are introduced to Henry Tomasino. Henry gives you a new job: steal some gas stamps from a safe in the Office of Price Administration. Henry tells you can get some help from a woman who works there by the name of Maria Angello and gives you her address. He also requests that this should be a clean job, otherwise Vito's cut goes down to a third of the promised $600. Meet Maria at her place in Little Italy Once the scene is over, head back to your car and drive to the location marked on your map. Once there, go inside (a playboy is right in front of you as soon as you open the door), go to the first door on the left and knock. When Maria opens the door, Vito informs her that Henry sent him to solve that "problem" at the Office of Price Administration. She says she will help Vito, but only if he drives her to the hospital to see her sister, and mentions Vito won't have to go out of his way because the Office of Price Administration is across the street. Once this is done, get in the car and wait for her. Once she is in, drive to the hospital and along the way she explains that the OPA is heavily secured but is easy to get in through the back. She mentions that there is an open window in the back where it is easy to get in. She mentions that the safe is on the top floor, and that the keys are in the Director's office, but Vito has to make sure that the guards do not see him. Once you dropped Maria off at the hospital, drive over to the back of the OPA. When you see an alleyway, get out of your car and walk back there. You have to climb a fence to get to the window. Once you are at the window, simply climb through and you are inside. Get the keys and steal the gas stamps Once inside, go to where the marker is. You will notice two guards in the main lobby, one behind a desk and one who is doing foot patrol. Silently disable the walking guard and he will drop his weapon onto the floor, which you can pick up. Head up behind the desk in the lobby, it is quite easy to take the guard out, as he will never turn around, though you should watch out, as there is a third guard upstairs, who will sometimes chat with him. Head upstairs where the last guard is patrolling and take him out from behind like the other two. It should be fairly easy, as he always walks clockwise around the corridors. With all the guards gone, you can simply run to the Director's office, no need for stealth anymore. Take the keys to the safe off his desk and find the safe. The room right across of the safe room has a playboy on the desk, to the right of the door. When you are inside the safe room, pick the gate with your lockpicks. Once done, walk to the safe and steal the gas stamps. Before you do this, however, you might want to check the hint below, as it will make your mission considerably more easy. Earning "The Professional" The safe is rigged with a silent alarm that will alert the police if you open it while the red light is on. You will have to stealth-kill all the guards and disable this alarm in order to earn this achievement/trophy. After taking out all the guards, head back downstairs to the main floor, then go past the front desk to the left. Go to the big doors and open them. When you find a blue door, open it and proceed to the basement. Go through the other blue door, go to the left and open the second door. The safe's alarm switch is in that room. If done properly, you will earn the achievement in the alley after leaving the building. Get out If you didn't turn off the safe's alarm, just as you are leaving, the Empire Bay Police Department are tipped off and inform whoever is inside to surrender or they will open fire. Just run and they will start shooting. You have a small chance of being caught if you go out through the bathroom, as an alternative you can take either the open window in the office, or the coal room hatch in the basement. Head for your car and drive back to Freddy's Bar. When you arrive, go back upstairs to talk to Henry. Vito will inform Henry of the situation. Now another problem arises, the gas stamps have an expiration date, which is tomorrow. He orders Vito go to the gas station attendants before midnight and have them stamp the gas stamps, making them redeemable. Sell the stamps at gas stations before midnight After your little meeting with Henry, quickly leave the bar and head for your car. You must visit 6 gas stations anywhere on the map. You will earn $35 for each set of gas stamps you sell, $100 if you managed to steal the stamps without raising the alarm. If you finish all 6 just before midnight you will receive the "Mail Man" achievement/trophy. The best way to do this is to start at the gas station nearest to you when you leave the bar then to the station just north east of you beside the body shop. After that head for the one furthest east of your map and then keep going west with the next two stations until you arrive at your final stop on Sand Island in the south west corner of the map. This route should leave you with plenty of time to spare. After this is done, just drive back to Joe's place and head to sleep, ending the mission. Result You will earn the following achievements/trophies for completing the chapter: *'The Professional' - for stealing the gas stamps without raising the alarm. *'Mail Man' - after delivering all 6 gas stamps before midnight. *'The Price Of Oil' - for completing the chapter. Notes *If you listen to the dialogue between the guards, you'll hear that one of the guards has bought a TV and has the idea to make the man in the TV do what he wants through some sort of remote control. It's a reference to video games and possibly breaking the fourth wall. The other man replies, jokingly, that it was more likely to send someone to the moon than achieving this. * The name of the company which built the safe is "Packleech Co." Czech word for lockpick is "paklíč" which has the same pronunciation. External Links *Video walkthrough Part 1/5 *Video walkthrough Part 2/5 *Video walkthrough Part 3/5 *Video walkthrough Part 4/5 *Video walkthrough Part 5/5 Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay